


Intruder Alert

by Ginbell



Category: Dallas (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginbell/pseuds/Ginbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Ross and Pamela Rebecca gets a visit from a old Boyfriend of Pamela's.<br/>One  Mason Jasper who wants her back in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder Alert

Mason Jasper knew that she was Here He did not pay that P. I all that Money to come up Empty handed He Awkwardly Knocked on the Door hoping to find Pamela on the other side .John Ross Ewing was the one who Answered the door showed Mason to the Den and asked who he came to see .John Ross knew of the Jasper Family they were almost as rich as The Ewing's were but almost don't count for much . The Ewing Family now had an even greater abundance of Wealth and Power no one could touch them .

John Ross and Mason both had seats and started to talk. "I came here Looking for a Pamela Rebecca Barnes she was my 1st Love and I want her Back I heard she was Married to then divorced someone name Chris Ewing" says Mason Anxiously . John Ross looked Mason Up and Down fiercely taking him in so Mason came for His Pamela John Ross spoke Evenly " Well you see Pamela is not here right now Mason she on a Girls Day Out with some of her Friends . Now Mason Just how did you find out Pamela was here?" John Ross would have Bum look into Mason more Later on The fact that he even dared come to Dallas and then on to South Fork made John Ross furious the Whole of Dallas knew to have a healthy fear of Him and The Ewing's as a whole . Mason knew Chris and John Ross was family . He did not want family loyalty to get in his way Not when he was this close . "Look I know Chris is your Cousin and all John Ross But They are no longer together as for how I know this and where to find Pamela I have My People as do you " he said Sharply. Mason gets up walks to the door John Ross Follows him "I will be back later to talk with Pamela I have some Business in town to see to says Mason .

Later John Ross picks up the phone and calls Bum he has a New case for him" Yeah Bum I want a Complete work up on Mason Jasper and his family" . If Mason thinks he can just walk back into Pamela's life and take her from John Ross he did not know him well at all . No One was going to break him and Pamela up Mason was in for a Rude Awakening and one hell of a fight. Mason could see where John Ross was coming from but Chris was not Pamela's Husband anymore and He was not going to let John Ross or Chris get in his way Pamela was going to be his .

Pamela Came into South Fork the day had been Fun but she was happy to be home . As she walks in the house her phone rings she pick it up and answers "Hello "she said. "Hi this is Mason Jasper do you remember me "he said. "Yes I do said Pamela Gleefully we use to date nice to hear from you after all this time how have you been?" Pamela comes in to the House she and John Ross Share puts down her bags and walks to the Bar . " I have been just Fine Pamela I want to talk to you about some Business and get caught back up now that I am Living in Dallas I miss our Friendship "said Mason. Sure come by the House and Office anytime. I can not believe we are in the same city once more we have so much to catch up on .I can also set up some Business Meetings talks for us later Mason "she tells him Happily. He smiles on the other end on the phone "That will be great Pamela I will see you soon "Mason says eagerly in to the cell . Pamela makes herself a drink and go finds John Ross who is in the backyard in a chair she sits with him.

"Mason Jasper came by the house today looking for you he was under the impression that you just got a divorce from Chris and is single" says John Ross Inquisitively. John Ross takes a Drink then looks at Her " How do you know Him Pamela?" Asks John Ross. Pamela Looks at Him "Mason came by here looking for me did he we use to date before I when to run a con on Chris for My Dad. she says. He seems to still be holding on to some strong feelings for you Pamela . He was using words like 1st love and Wanting you back now that you are divorce from Chris . Whoever is his P. I. he did not do are great job gathering information said John Ross. Pamela laid back in her chair looked at John Ross and said" You are not jealous are you John ? There really no need to be so Mason is just a friend of mine nothing more ".


End file.
